Tammy-Faye Pickles
Tammy-Faye is one of Tommy and Angelica's cousins who appears in "Family Reunion". While Angelica is a mean, spoiled three year old, Tammy-Faye is a little blonde girl who speaks with a Southern Belle accent, and she is the only young Pickles to wear makeup, as she appears to wear pink lipstick. Description Tammy-Faye is an adorable, beautiful and well mannered toddler who is seemingly taught by her mother. Her father's occupation is unknown, but it likely relates to the country. In "Family Reunion" she met up with her cousins, including Angelica, who left the playpen after she told her father the babies were picking on her. Tommy then told Tammy-Faye and the others what he heard about family reunions, and they were sure their parents would never allow it to happen. They were discouraged when the other relatives greeted and kissed them, saying they wanted to take the babies home, though not literally meaning it. After they left, Tammy-Faye searched through the playpen, saying the whole affair was awful, and after Timmy objected to being taken home by someone other than his parents, Tommy suggested they find their real parents. They could not reach the door handle, but Emmet managed to open it. "Emmet, you're the greatest!" Tammy-Faye exclaimed, and they all went to look for their parents. When they reached the picnic, she asked where their parents had gone. Tony found sunflower seeds and Tommy suggested they follow the seeds to their parents. They discovered Angelica was in trouble, and Tammy-Faye expressed reluctance to help her, but Tommy insisted they help her. They scared the goat away and discovered Angelica ran into the goat while running away from the adults at the reunion, as she believed they wanted to keep her. When the parents returned, the animals were all loose, but Hugh and Dotti Pickles went to stop the animals while Stu and Didi went to rescue the babies. They were distraught to find the kids gone, and embraced them when they found the children. While Tammy-Faye's parents were never named in the episode, they seem to be distant cousins to the family. Tammy-Faye's father is nearly identical to Stu and Drew, but he has blue hair like Elvis, albeit messy and spiky in the back. His distinctive look is reminiscient of a biker, but he wears cowboy boots. Tammy-Faye's mother has a face similar to Didi's, but she has light blond hair (kept short), wears blue earrings similar to Didi's, a blue swearter, and dark blue pants. She is also heavyset. Look Tammy-Faye has blonde hair, pale skin, and small lips that appear to have pink lipstick on them. She wears a hot-pink bow in her hair, and another on her shirt. She also wears a dress with a pink ruffled skirt, white socks, and hot-pink shoes with pink ribbons. Like Tommy, she seems to be pigeon toed as she is seen standing with her feet pointing inward like Tommy's. Appearances Tammy-Faye has only appeared in "Family Reunion", and has been absent from other episodes. Trivia *'Goof:' When Tammy looked through the fence, the bow for her neck disappeared. Category:Babys Category:Babies Category:Toddlers Category:1 year olds Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:One-time characters